


Яд

by Pirozhochek



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirozhochek/pseuds/Pirozhochek
Summary: Тревор позволяет отравлять себя, потому что любит.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Kudos: 7





	Яд

Адриан останавливает его в коридоре и подступает ближе, оттесняя к стене, Тревор невольно делает шаг назад. Он не боится дампира, это лишь рефлекторная реакция тела, которая была впитана вместе с молоком матери. Бежать от всего сверхъестественного или убить это. Охотник на корню давит этот порыв и продолжает отступать. Хотя каждое движение Адриана говорит о его опасности.

— Я ведь просил без этих твоих вампирских штучек.

— Не смог удержаться, ты такой забавный, когда давишь в себе инстинкты, чтобы быть со мной.

— Пошёл ты нахер, — беззлобно скалится Бельмонт.

— Вчера там был. Понравилось, спасибо.

Тревор смеётся над шуткой. И правда, вчера они разделили на двоих прекрасную ночь. После разлуки они могли заниматься любовью часами.

— Если отказываешься, то что тебе от меня надо? — Тревор делает напускной раздражённый вид и разворачивается, чтобы пройти дальше по коридору.

— Я голоден.

Обыденная фраза для людей, которая значит мелочь: найти еду и съесть её, но дампиру это сказать намного сложнее. Потому что удовлетворение его голода — это боль для того, кого он выберет жертвой.

Тревор обреченно вздыхает, он не хочет, чтобы Адриан мучился голодом, да и с ним дампир всегда нежен. Не так как с незнакомцами. Раз уж ему выпало полюбить дитя ночи, то нужно принимать и его темные стороны. Бельмонт молча расстёгивает камзол и оттягивает ворот в сторону. Цепеш подходит в плотную и заглядывает в лицо. Тревора бесит внимательный взгляд необычных глаз, но он не говорит ни слова. На самом деле это настолько же прекрасно, насколько и жутко.

— Хочу сладкого, ты не против?

Мужчина в ответ только закатывает глаза. Одной рукой зарывается в чужие мягкие волосы и притягивает дампира для поцелуя. Адриан ненавидит, когда в крови есть вкус страха или нервозности (он когда-то признался в этом), а вот вкус возбуждения ему нравится. Он сравнивает это с лучшим сладким вином.

Сначала их поцелуй медленный, чтобы лишь немного распалиться, но потом дампир становится настойчивее. Он слегка задевает своими клыками губы мужчины и Тревора от этого ведёт. Наверно он извращенец. Бельмонт обхватывает ногой мужчину и начинает тереться об него слабым стояком, который крепнет с каждым движением. Женщины его так легко не заводят.

— Только ты вместе со мной, — просит Тревор.

Он напоминает сам себе капризного ребёнка, но пусть будет хоть какая-нибудь компенсация за то, что после вампирского яда, он будет отходить несколько часов, пребывая в нечто похожем на наркотический угар. Смотреть на оргазм Адриана всегда приятно — дампир очень красив.

— Как скажешь.

Бельмонт опускает ногу, чтобы дать возможность стянуть с него штаны. Он слышит как Адриан расстёгивает свои брюки, а потом принимается за его. Одежда спадает к щиколоткам и пряжка ремня с тихим звоном приземляется на пол. Тревор выдыхает облегчённо, когда плотная ткань больше не сжимает его. Одно мгновение и человек чувствует как чужой возбуждённый член прижимается к его.

— Смотри как ты завёлся, от одного поцелуя, — Цепеш, будь он проклят, дразнит его.

— Тебе лучше заткнуться и заняться делом, пока я не передумал.

— А ты сможешь?

Не сможет, и дампир это знает, потому и подшучивает над ним так нагло. По члену проходится острый как бритва ноготь, но вреда он не причиняет. Раззадоривает опасностью. Играет с доверием. Цепеш даёт то, о чём Тревор никогда сам не просит. Большой палец проходится по головке, а губы захватывают мочку уха. Адриана слишком много и человек отпускает себя. Он резко вдыхает и тихо стонет на выдохе. Холодная стена касается ягодиц, а чужой горячий член его члена. Контраст убивает. Дампир обхватывает их вместе, и начинает неторопясь ласкать.

Проклятье, Цепеш видимо решает довести его до безумия, прежде чем укусить. Но сознание не обмануть, Бельмонт знает, что боль укуса быстро отрезвит его. Язык проходит по шее, где в яремной вене бьётся пульс. Тревор чувствует покалывание кожи там, где подсыхает вампирская слюна. Не думать об укусе невозможно и человек невольно напрягается. Дампир это чувствует и движение руки становится быстрее. Отвлекает. Стоит клыкам вонзиться в кожу, как охотник не сдерживает громкого стона. Не ясно, что именно он значит, удовольствие или боль. Наверное, всё сразу. После первых глотков слегка закладывает уши. Яд уже распространяется по телу, а и без того бешеный от возбуждения пульс ускоряется.

— Адриан…

Бельмонт зовёт дампира по имени с мольбой. Он не знает просьба ли это остановиться или наоборот продолжать. Вместе в нарастающим жаром в паху он начинает чувствовать слабость. Ладонь соскальзывает со спины Цепеша и безвольно падает. Бельмонт захлёбывается стоном, когда кончает, он даже не чувствует чужую дрожь, когда Адриан следует за ним. Перед глазами плывёт. Боже, он так устал. На грани сознания он чувствует, как сильные руки подхватывают его. Он падает в темноту и чувствует, как тело горит от яда, который он добровольно принял.

Последняя мысль в потухающем сознании, что он идиот и готов ещё раз пережить это. Лишь бы Адриан, любовь к которому убивает, был доволен.


End file.
